Tardis Malfunctions, and also Baby Pond
by shalom378
Summary: A pregnant Amelia Pond, one Raggedy Doctor, and a horse of angry bulls. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o all! SO I just finished season six of Doctor Who, and I must say I am a huge fan, especially of Matt Smith ;). The Ponds are hands-down the best companions ever, and I was enthralled with the episode right before Demon's Run, where it is revealed that Amy had been flesh for a long while and goes into labor. I wanted to write along the lines of that, but here's my backstory: **

**_Amelia Pond is eight months pregnant with Rory's child. Rory is at work while the Doctor and Amelia have one last adventure, to put it in the Doctor's words, "Before you pop!" _**

Amelia Pond giggles as the Doctor pulls her into the Tardis and slams the door behind them. Her puts his hands on his knees, amid her laughter, and inhales deeply. "Amy. Remind me never to wear a red bowtie next time we visit Bull's Horn Ridge."

The Scottish redhead leans against the wall and snorts. "You'd think the name of the place would be a good indication of what to wear! They won't try to follow us in here?"

"No, no." The Doctor regains his composure and straightens up. "Well, that was a rubbish holiday."

"Exciting, though." Amy interjects.

"Yes, but Rory will have me skinned if anything happens to you in your delicate-" he leans over and pats her distended stomach while she glowers at him- "-condition. And I quite like my skin."

He shrugs out of his coat, revealing cherry-red suspenders that he snaps defiantly. "So. Off to the Americas? The Grand Canyon was especially lovely this time last year."

He leaps up the steps to the main control board, and Amelia follows with significantly less grace and a lot more waddling. She plops herself in a chair kitty-corner to the Doctor, then gasps when the Tardis shudders from an external impact.

The Doctor looks up from the twisty-wisty-pully-thing in his hand and flicks his glance towards the door. The entirety of the Tardis shakes again, causing bits of plaster to rain down from the ceiling.

"Um, Doctor?" Amelia coughs. "Is that a good banging at the door or a bad banging?"

He crosses the room and jumps on his toes to look through one of the tiny windows. Something collides again with the time machine, knocking the Doctor backwards, and the Tardis groans.

"Bad banging, bad banging, definitely bad banging!" He scrambles up to the control deck and frantically pokes and flicks various knobs and gauges.

"What is it? Are the bulls trying to break in?"

"They don't like my suspenders!" The Doctor exclaims, pausing in his work to mull over the mannerisms of the wild bulls. "Next time, I'll try a nice teal, or perhaps a vanilla-y hue, that ought to-"

"_Doctor_!" Amy shouts above the din of ten angry, large animals battering the front door of the Tardis.

"Right! Escaping! Here we go!" He pulls a lever, and the police box fades from Bull's Horn Run, much to the confusion of the bulls.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis is bopping about merrily in the time vortex, making good speed, when suddenly with no warning throws herself to a complete and utter stop.

Fortunately for Amelia- who was holding onto an armchair- she remains mostly stationary. Unfortunately for the Doctor- who was holding on to nothing- he flies headlong into the far wall and lands with an "Oomph!" on the floor.

"You all right, Doctor?" Amelia calls, twisting in her seat.

He gives a rattling cough and regains his breath. "Fit as a fiddle." He jumps up, straightens his bowtie, and returns to the controls.

A jab at a green spongy button produces an ear-splitting shriek that makes both Time-Lord and Scotswoman clap their hands over their ears. The Doctor jabs again at the button with his elbow. The noise stops, and he whips out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and points it at the control board.

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear dear dear…" He absently runs a hand through his messy hair.

"Why in Hell's name are we stopped?" Amy demands, pulling her blue cardigan over her large stomach.

"Well, it seems as though the bulls have damaged more than just the door to the Tardis. They shook loose some underwiring that'll take a while to repair." He tucks the sonic device back into his pocket and crosses the deck to Amy. "Sit tight, all right?" He pats her shoulders consolingly, not taking note of how pale she's gone before hopping below the deck.

"Pond, grab me a crescent wrench, will you?" he calls from below.

"Doctor," she whispers, spreading a hand against her stomach.

"Actually, while you're at it, a butterfly wrench also. Ooh, and a caterpillar one!" He laughs at his own joke, fiddling about with some sizzling wires.

"Doctor!" Amy's voice is louder now, pain edging the exclamation.

He pokes his grease-smeared head up near the edge of the deck, sporting a goofy smile.

"Lose the grin, stupid. My water just broke."


	3. Chapter 3

"You- ah- what?" The Doctor sputters, and swings himself onto the deck again.

Amy pinches her eyes shut. "All I'm saying, Doctor, is that you'd better be a lot quicker in fixing this thing up or so help me I'll- _oh_!" She gasps and doubles over in her seat, clenching the armrests in each hand. "I'll deliver this baby _on _the _Tardis_!"

"Ah!" The Doctor stares at her with wide eyes, teetering indecisively between companion in pain and broken Tardis. "Don't go anywhere," he says, and squeezes her hand before hopping below deck again.

Quickly, he locates the two wires thrown loose of their casings and sets out to repair them. He's just about through a moment later when Amelia screams, long and loud.

"Pond!"

He's there in a heartbeat, holding her hand as she clenches her jaw in an effort to force down the pain.

"It's all right, Pond, let it all out, just-" he smoothes her orange hair, damp with sweat, back from her forehead. "-try not to actually let it out. I haven't any training in midwifery, except the Nargal last month which doesn't actually count…"

"Doctor-" Amelia pants, "get me- to- Rory!"

"Right away." The Doctor wastes no time in ducking below, connecting the two wires, and popping back by her side again.

"Doctor," Amy whimpers, another contraction hitting her full force. Tears drip down her face and past her trembling, rosy pink lips as she looks up at the man holding her hand. "Please don't leave me."

The Doctor frowns and bends down to her level, stroking her cheek with his rough thumb. "Of course not, Pond. I will never leave you."

"But you will!" Amelia, delirious with pain, sniffles and digs her nails into his porcelain hand. "The rule is that the Doctor always lies, and-"

"Pond, look at my eyes," the Doctor says, tilting her chin towards his. "I am not lying. And I will not leave you, ever."

Without breaking eye contact, he takes his screwdriver from his pocket, points it behind his back at the control board, and clicks.

The Tardis hums to life, blinking her lights and fizzling her wires.

"All right, you sexy thing, you. Let's get Amy home!"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a slow day for Rory Williams, only a fractured arm in room twelve and a staff meeting earlier that morning. He sits on a bench just outside the hospital, unwrapping a sandwich his wife had packed him just yesterday. He wondered where she was just now, a different continent or planet or universe. As if in answer to his thoughts, a low grinding and screeching sound occurs just a few yards away, and the Tardis appears in full glory, kicking up dead leaves and a good amount of dust.

Rory stares at the Tardis, waiting. A moment later the door opens, and the Raggedy Doctor, grease-stained and disheveled, appears, supporting a moaning Mrs. Pond.

"Amelia!" Rory drops his lunch and rushes to her side.

The Doctor passes a gasping Amelia to Rory and says "I'd like to state, for the record, that this was not caused be me, or the Tardis-"

"Oh shut up, stupid, I'm having a baby!" Amy snaps, leaning heavily on her husband.

"Right. Well. Leave you to it, then." The Doctor steps back and watches Rory guide a cursing Amelia through the sliding glass doors of the hospital. He turns towards the Tardis and gives the dark blue surface a pat. "Well done, my lovely."


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours, many screams, and one broken vase later, Amelia Pond successfully delivers a healthy baby girl.

"Oh, Amelia," Rory whispers, looking lovingly over his wife's shoulder.

The tiny pink bundle of baby opens her eyes and looks up at her parents.

"Look, Rory," Amelia murmurs. "She has your eyes."

The baby hiccups, scrunches up her face, and squalls.

"And your lungs," jokes her father, earning an elbow to the ribs.

A tap at the door, and the Doctor enters. " 'Lo, Ponds. Who's this here?"

"Doctor, meet your God-daughter, Melody Pond," Amelia says, and passes the baby to the Doctor.

He smiles, the edges of his eyes crinkling, and rocks the baby softly. "Hello, Melody. Oh you're pretty, just like your mum." The baby coos. "We'll have all sorts of adventures together, in different worlds and universes…"

"Not so fast," Rory interjects, frowning.

Amelia snuggles into her husband. "It's all right, I'll permit it. But have her home before eleven, young man," she says in an impressive attempt at Rory's voice.

The Doctor chuckles, still staring in wonderment at Melody Pond. "Of course, Amy."

And so another chapter ends for the Doctor, the nurse, and the Scotswoman, while a new chapter of life begins.

Down in the lot of the hospital, the Tardis hums, awaiting a new passenger and an exciting tomorrow.

**Fuzzy feels! :) REVIEW! PLEASE! And if you are going to critique my writing, then please be kind and helpful about it :) Thanks!**


End file.
